eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Powerup-Grab 'n' Go
Grab 'N' Go? Yes, a simple yet ''important ''strategy that benefits YOU while keeping opponents down. It is called the Grab 'n' Go Technique because it is basically grabbing every powerup in sight. You may think you do this, but you don't, and here's why: #You are too busy fighting another player, running past an important cloaking, health recharge, or acceleration. If you grab these in mid-fight get a slight advantage. #You may pass by a powerup simply because "you don't need it". For instance, you already have a health recharge, or you are an infiltrator that doesn't need acceleration. Why skip a powerup for another opponent to take and have an edge over you? #And simply because you are impatient and like to just RUSH into battle. Sure it works sometimes, but if you respawn near a powerup, just "Grab it 'n' Go". How To It's self-explanatory, when combing the area for opponents, grab any powerups in your path or in your line of sight (make sure you do not get sniped or ambushed). When in close-combat. and you know the position of a powerup, run backwards and grab it. You may run into a cloaking, in which if you do, jump or strafe to disorient them. If you run into amp, keep firing.. If you grab an accel, run around your opponent or run backwards while zigzagging. Now, if you have a health recharge, and you see another, GRAB IT IMMEDIATLY. Don't let someone else get this powerup (or any other powerup, for that matter), 'cause you'd be giving them the advantage, and grabbing a powerup you already refills the bar below the screen. Also, make sure you keep track of how much time passes before a powerup reappears, that way you can get it first. However, there is an order of importance. For instance, it may not be preffered to grab a jet pack if u are using a damage amplifier unless you do not use the gravity hook and are about to die. One thing is sure: if you have a health recharge and you're passing by another one, there is no thinking. Just grab it. What Should I Grab First? #Health Recharge-Always, more health means more defense. #Damage Amp-Makes you highly dangerous, downside would be opponents will shoot you down if they see you grab it, but you can usually eliminate them since they're too focused on your high damage, and they lose focus on dodgindg. #Berserker Shield-WATCH OUT FOR SHIELD CAMPERS, we all hate 'em. Try to avoid repeatedly going back to a shield's spawn point, most likely someone's camping near it, and you might get bashed before you know it. If you pay attention and notice no one bashing for awhile, rush to it's spawn point and grab it, even though you might not bash someone considering how short you have it, atleast it'll be awhile till someone else can grab it. #Cloak-Invisibility equals an upper edge, confusing your opponent while staying calm. Make sure no one sees you grab it, some players can see a cloaking if they have good vision. #Acceleration-Speed allows you to bolt from near death to a health recharge, or to boost your speed making you a hard target to hit. #Jet Pack-Gives you more speed and mobility, also pressing the jump button boosts you up.